


Who Am I Proving Myself To

by chloenightswantsflight



Series: Caleb's Redemption [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Caleb is trying to move on but Mickey shows up, Caleb will get a boyfriend in future additions of the series, I'm taking Caleb because no one appreciates him, Iggy tried robbing Caleb, M/M, fuck the fanfic that made me have to write this, its late and I wrote this, sorry Caleb, unfortunately I wrote him like a Marty Stu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloenightswantsflight/pseuds/chloenightswantsflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you see grammar mistakes tell me, its 12am, almost 1 so I need sleep now.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Who Am I Proving Myself To

**Author's Note:**

> If you see grammar mistakes tell me, its 12am, almost 1 so I need sleep now.

Caleb was getting over Ian one day at a time. He was still heartbroken but sometimes you have to live with that right? It wasn’t like he had any hard feelings against Mickey, you don’t just forget your first love. Caleb was thinking about moving back in his studio. It was expensive having an apartment plus having a studio that perfectly habitable. Sure he wanted to curl up and cry sometimes after he saw something or someone that reminded him of Ian, but he didn’t and that was all that mattered. The moving on part was underway. Fuck that Ian and fuck Mickey and fuck Mandy and while he's at it fuck Ian's family too. Fuck all of Ian's family, except Liam. (Liam could murder someone and Caleb would still love the kid.) Hell Ian is probably laughing about him while he fucks Mickey. They are probably back together already. (Or so Caleb guesses.)

The first thing Caleb did after leaving was buy more clothes and cart the ones he brought with to Goodwill. He still had his job, he was sort of grateful he had minimum interaction with Ian at work. He did his job, and managed to not break down almost every time he saw red hair and freckles. Yep he was doing amazing. It has been like what? Six months four days 2 hours and who the fuck many minutes since he broke up with Ian? (Actually it was about 40 minutes.) He admits counting isn’t going to help but it was a start?

Okay it wasn’t a start, but today was Saturday meaning weekend crew was in and he was off. Caleb decided to go out because his thoughts weren’t good for him, he needed a distraction and food. (Mostly he needed food.)  He threw on a Superman T-shirt that starting to get worn, and  black jeans. He headed downtown to go to his favorite cafe after the one he took Ian to. He really didn’t need to run into Ian. He would pray to god for that not to happen. Caleb decided to take that back, because praying reminded him of his asshole dad and no one wanted to think about that bastard. Of course he could hear Ian telling him about Mickey’s dad and how he should be killed in prison for his deeds.

Caleb stops in the of the sidewalk to smack himself because he isn’t suppose to think about Ian or Mickey. He resumes walking slightly embarrassed and slightly mad at himself because he is in public. When he finally finds his (current)  favorite cafe, it is crowded but Caleb will be damned if he doesn’t get a coffee. (Damned is a poor word choice to say. He needs a tighter mindframe.) Caleb waits in the line of pretentious hipsters and obnoxious businessmen. When he finally up to the cash register he just was almost as tired as the poor kid manning it. There was no where to sit to wait for his coffee with college kids on the verge of passing all over. It was about 30 minutes later when he finally got his coffee. The coffee wasn’t hot, more lukewarm. Hell he was tired, so he still drunk it. Coffee was coffee.

It was only when he was halfway home did he realize the guy at the cashier wrote a number on Caleb’s ticket. He smiled bitterly at the number, it is too early for him to just jump into another relationship. He went to got see a movie.Hopefully a movie might be the thing he needs.

Later, Caleb exited the movie, disappointed by the movie he paid six dollars for. It started off nice with action, but then the romance between the main character and the flat character woman took over. Maybe he should have seen one of the new kid movies. Caleb figures he should after he eats something a little more sustaining than popcorn, though in the mall it certainly won’t be healthier.

He’s lost in thought, not noticing when someone steps into his path intentionally. Caleb barely misses them, somehow managing to keep his balance, only to feel a hand reaching for him wallet. Caleb grabs the hand and squeezes, then flings it away. He jumps back to look in blue eyes that looked familiar. While trying to place the eyes, Caleb doesn’t notice the fist coming toward his face. It fucking hurt, but Caleb could take a punch. (Mostly.)

Caleb straightened up and braced himself for another hit.

Only it didn’t come and Caleb saw the Mickey talking to the guy. Caleb thought about walking away, only to look up and see Mickey in front of him. Mickey looked angry, which pissed off Caleb. And so for a few minutes, Mickey and Caleb had a stare contest until the guy from earlier got tired of waiting for the fight and jumped.

“Yo, Mickey why didn’t you let me kick this guy’s ass?”

“Shut the fuck up Iggy.” snapped Mickey. Caleb recognized that name, wasn’t he supposed to be Mickey’s jailed brother? (Or least one of them anyway.)

Someone snapping their fingers brought Caleb back. “Hey I’m talking to you! Where the fuck you been?! Ian has been looking all over for you.”

Caleb didn’t say anything. He thought he was past this point, he sighed and wondered how quickly he could.

“I’m not with Ian, nor do I owe him anything.”

Mickey scowled. “Fuck your spoiled attitude, Ian is upset. You could at least talk to him, and stop acting like a little bitch.”

Caleb didn’t appreciate Mickey’s attitude and frankly didn’t feel like seeing Ian again. However, Caleb felt like he was a high horse and didn’t like that.

“Fine, does he still live at that house?”

  
Mickey huffed, “Why don’t you come along and see.”  Before walking away. Caleb panicked slightly because he isn’t ready. He wants to change his mind, but it’s late. The sooner, the better right? Caleb nearly chokes on the small laugh he lets out.


End file.
